The Antilles Life
by TheBeautifulPadmeAmidala
Summary: Sequel to Ties that Bind. A new enemy has invaded from another galaxy, intent on taking over the universe. With Jaina and Jaden unable to fight, will the New Republic be able to pull through?
1. Chapter 1

Well, all, this is the much waited for sequel to my first finished fic. This, people, is The Antilles Life. I hope you all enjoy. This story isn't going to be all about Wedge and Jaina, it's going to have Kyle and Jaden in here too. And the others. Wells, here we go.

Disclaimer-Everyone knows what's mine and what's not. Obviously most of this belongs to George Lucas, not me. Although I wouldn't mind it if I did own some of this.

Jaina woke up, and at first didn't realize she was on her honeymoon. She thought she was at home, but then the lack of noise brought her to her surroundings. She yawned, and climbed out of bed.

Throwing on one of Wedge's shirts, which was hanging

on the bedpost, she walked into another room. Wedge was writing quickly on a datapad, and she watched him for a while.

"Mornin' love. I've got everything all planned out. We're going on a tour of the Naboo core."

"You do like danger, don't you?" Jaina smirked, and turned to walk back into their room. She dressed quickly, glad to be out of her constricting uniform or Jedi robes. She wore slacks and a dress shirt. Even though she was on her honeymoon, she still brought her lightsabers with her. She had two others to look out for now, beside herself.

Wedge and their child. She finished dressing, and walked out with Wedge to their tour of the Naboo core.

Half an hour later, Wedge wrenching the controls sharply to the left, he decided it wasn't the best idea he'd ever have. Jaina was clearly loving it, her face was pressed to the window of the sub as the bioluminescent creatures swam by. They were being chased by something, and frankly, Wedge didn't want to stick around to find out.

As he lifted the sub to the surface, he found the queen waiting for him. He didn't like that. It couldn't be good if the queen herself came to talk to them.

And it wasn't.

"We've received a call from Grand Admiral Ackbar. He's requesting that you come back to active duty." The Queen informed them, once they were back on land.

"Truth be told, I was getting bored." Jaina mentioned, all Corellian traces gone from her voice.

"We'll contact Ackbar on our way off planet. Thank you, your Highness." Wedge and Jaina bowed, and headed towards their room.

"I wonder what's going on." Jaina thought out loud, as she readied their new ship, _Stealth Crasher,_ for flight.

"Probably another attack. We can't seem to get rid of these people." Wedge had learned by now, that you let Jaina pilot, or you don't hear the end of it.

"You have clearance to leave, _Stealth Crasher._ Good luck." The ship lifted into the air, and moments later, it left the emerald orb of Naboo alone in space.

* * *

Jaden woke after yet another dream. This one was actually funny. She was surrounded by four children, all in her kitchen. They were all begging for sweets. She had lost her temper and told them if they didn't leave the kitchen that moment, she was going Sith. Needless to say, the children hurried from the room.

Kyle was already up, in the other room, training with droids. She could hear the lightsabers humming and clashing. She threw a robe on and crossed into another room.

She brought her lightsaber down on Kyle's, a wicked smirk on her face. Kyle returned the smirk. They sparred, with the droids interrupting now and then. Kyle was letting her win, she knew that.

Both of their comlinks started ringing, and they answered them. They had a recorded message from Luke.

-Jaden, Kyle, I'm requesting that you return the Jedi Academy. A new threat is rising, and we're going to need to be more organized. I have a feeling this is going to be a big fight. There's a new Sith, an apprentice of Darth Sev'rance. Somehow she's raised a huge army, and she's hiding somewhere. Please hurry, and may the Force be with you.-

"Great." Kyle muttered, shutting the comlink off. Jaden turned to go to their bedroom to dress properly before they left for Yavin.

**New Republic Senate Meeting**

"Senators of the New Republic, it has come to my attention that we have new threat. The time is now to pledge military support once again to the New Republic army" Leia looked around the room at the many senators. Over 20,000 planets in the New Republic, more than at any other time in the galaxy's history.

There was a disturbance in the Force, warning her of danger. There was someone here, an assassin. She couldn't tell if they wanted her dead, or someone else. But at the moment, there was nothing she could do.

The Loyalists didn't say anything. They knew that Leia knew that she had their support.

"Your Excellency, I suggest that we give you emergency powers to stop this threat. We are all tired of war, Madam President, and we would like to live in peace once again." A brave senator from Telos told her. Leia didn't want emergency powers. She knew accusations would begin, that Leia wanted to form another Empire.

" I wish that I could accept these powers, Senator, but I'm afraid that the recent Empire is still fresh in people's minds. They all know how the Old Republic fell. I don't want people to think that is what I'm trying to do. If it is necessary, then I will do it. But for the record, I do not want to." Leia told him, and the Senator seemed to understand. But the Loyalists didn't.

"President Organa-Solo, if I may, you should accept these powers. It would be better for the-" An explosion rocked the building, then another, and another. Someone was firing at them!

* * *

"Return fire! There's a senate meeting going on!" Ackbar ordered, and his ships rained fire down on the battle cruiser. He'd never seen a cruiser like that before.

The planetary defenses began to return fire also. The battle cruiser's shields failed, and it exploded, practically disintegrating.

* * *

Han was in the apartment, organizing data for a report on a skirmish on the outer rim when he heard the explosions. Anakin and Jacen also heard the explosions and came from their rooms, lightsabers in hand. Han was already halfway out the door when they caught up with him.

Leia pulled an injured Twi'lek out from under the rubble, and called for a medic before moving on. She was unharmed, this time. She had her lightsaber in her hand, in case anyone tried attacking the wounded Senators.

_These poor people,_ she thought, watching two Wookiees pull a companion from under a support beam for the building. It was dead. _They're just getting cut down._

"Leia!"

"Mom!"

She turned, and saw Jacen, Anakin and Han running towards her. It seemed that only the senate building was hit.

"Are you alright?" Han asked, looking around at the chaos. Leia nodded, and opened her mouth to say something when she saw a familiar blaster. It was Isolder's blaster, laying next to a vibrosword.

"Isolder was here?" She thought out loud, and heard Hapan guards calling frantically for him.

"Here he is!" Jacen yelled, pulling the wounded prince away from a section of ceiling. He was bruised and bloody, but otherwise okay.

"I think.. I think my leg is broken" He told them, leaning on Jacen's shoulder.

Cries of pain and anguish filled the room. The building was unstable. They needed to get everyone out before it collapsed around them.

"Get all the bruised to the medbays on the battle cruisers. Send the critical ones to the medical facilities here." Leia barked, and left her husband to help a senator's daughter lift a piece of torn metal in search for her father.

* * *

Luke felt the attack before it happened, but there was nothing he could've done about it. Leia wasn't hurt, neither was Han, or the Solo boys, but two Jedi Knights had died. And so had a ship full of people. People that obviously didn't want the senate knowing about them. But little did these people know that by attacking the senate would generate anger, and the want for revenge. Which was never good, but the systems would pledge any military support they could muster to stop these new attackers.

But the strange thing was that the new enemy wasn't from this galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's chapter two. I hoped you liked the last chapter. I got the basis for it from reading the first few chapters of The New Rebellion, which is a good book and I suggest you read it.

Over 5,000 senators dead, even more wounded. Leia didn't like that. She had escaped harm this time, but now they were after her colleagues. And maybe her family. Luke hadn't contacted her yet. Surely he'd heard of the attacks?

Anakin was trained for medical purposes, and was at a med center helping out with his Force ability. Leia wished there were more Jedi Healers. There were a fair few, but no enough. And some of them couldn't come. One was working with a plague on a planet, the other helping with civil war causalities. Most were here, doing what they can.

Anakin walked in the house, exhausted. He looked drained, and he immediately went to bed. Leia sighed.

* * *

The _Stealth Crasher_ dropped out of hyperspace to heightened security around Coruscant. That wasn't good. Jaina did feel a disturbance in the force, but didn't think about it much.

"_Stealth Crasher, _this is Grand Admiral Ackbar onboard _Galactic Voyager_. Welcome back" Ackbar sounded strained. The hologram didn't show it, but he also looked strained.

"What happened? What'd we miss?" Jaina asked, glancing at Wedge, who was looking at the planet.

"Someone attacked the Senate chamber. 5,000 senators are dead, more wounded, some missing. You have clearance to land in Hangar 89. You'll be briefed as soon as you're ready." The hologram faded. Jaina's expert piloting brought the ship down in the hangar of Command Central.

* * *

Almost all the Jedi were present at this. This was the most important meeting this room had ever witnessed.

Luke looked grave. This was more important that anything this galaxy had ever faced. Not even the Hyperspace war was this great. He'd seen visions of these ships coming from another galaxy. This was going to be tough. He hated to think it, but they might not make it.

The room was silent, even though many of the younger students had questions and comments, they held them back.

"I wish that I didn't have to summon you all on these grave circumstances, but we are facing a new threat. This threat is greater than anything any Jedi has ever faced, and I hope it will be the only thing. A new enemy has come to our galaxy, intent on destroying our government and taking over. I've seen this, and some of our stronger students and masters have seen this also." Jaden and Kyle stood side by side, hands clasped behind their backs. Jaden had her lightsaber hooked to her belt, even though Kyle wouldn't let her fight. She wasn't visibly pregnant yet, but Kyle still wouldn't let her take any chances.

"Master Skywalker, if I may, is your sister okay? You seem shaken by the attack on Coruscant." Kirana Ti asked, her concern for the Jedi master shared throughout the room.

Luke nodded. "Leia is fine, as well as the rest of the Solo family. Jaina Solo has been put back on active duty, and I'm hoping that her talents will lead us to the threat's hidden hideout." Luke began to think this sounded like a press conference. That's not what he wanted.

"Where will we come in on this?" A group of girls asked, clearly worried they would be separated. They worked excellent in a group together.

"Wherever we're needed. Some of us will accompany the battle cruisers, some will go to planets with no military protection, like Tatooine, or Almaina."

* * *

Moving through the halls of the Star Destroyer _Rebel Dream,_ Jaina sighed. She really hated this uniform. White admiral's uniform, dress skirt and all. Wedge walked beside her, the navy blue uniform of a general on him. At least he looked good in blue.

They reached the bridge doors. The guards posted outside snapped to attention. She took a deep breath, and walked through the doors.

"Admiral Antilles, General Antilles." Lieutenant Commander Riekal saluted. Jaina saluted as well, and walked to her post.

"Fleet status?" Jaina asked, sitting in her chair. She called up a display of the New Republic battle cruisers in formation around her.

" All shields at full power, turbolaser batteries charged. General Solo and his cruisers await your orders." Riekal told her, Jaina nodded.

"Open a communication line to the fleet. I want this heard" Riekal nodded, and opened a line to all the fleet.

Each cruiser commander appeared on a separate holoscreen, and Jaina stood.

"Commanders, we will attempt to find this hidden fleet. Hold all fire unless you are fired at first. We will make contact only. Am I clear?" Jaina asked, her eyes cold as she gazed at the commanders.

_Imagine that, me taking orders from my daughter_ Han thought, on the bridge of _Tatooine_.

"Yes, Ma'am." Echoed through the bridge of the fleet.

"General Solo, go to the outer rim territories. Your fleet will search there. General Cerousa, take your fleet to the mid rim. My fleet will search the outer core to the deep core. Any questions?" Jaina asked. None. She didn't expect any. She blinked, fighting the urge to yawn. _I really need to get more sleep_, she thought.

" Dismissed. And may the Force be with you." The connection cut, and Jaina sat back down. Why was she so tired? _Must be stress_, she thought.

"Admiral? Are you alright?" Lieutenant Carthridge asked. Jaina nodded. She was standing again, looking at the personnel preparing for the jump to hyperspace. Wedge looked up at his wife.

"You look pale. Maybe its just because you normally don't wear your uniform." Carthrigde told her. To tell the truth, Jaina did feel a bit chilly. She checked the temperature controls. They were set at a temperature perfect for humans.

"I'm fine, Lieutenant. I just need-" Jaina slumped to the floor. Riekal was the first one to her, Wedge vaulting a railing to get up there.

"She's passed out. And her skin is icy." Riekal announced. Carthridge called the med bay, and two personnel were up there in a minute, literally.

"She needs bed rest. She shouldn't be on active duty" A Jedi Healer informed them, picking her up and placing her on an air cushion.

"Why? She was perfectly healthy when she stepped on board." Wedge didn't understand. And what about the baby?

"You know the answer to that, General. I'm taking her off active duty for now, and I'm contacting Grand Admiral Ackbar." The healer told him, and left the room, followed by the other medic and Jaina. Wedge looked at them helplessly.

"General, if I may, can I talk to you privately, as soon as the fleets are in hyperspace?" Riekal asked, and Wedge nodded.

"Sir, the _Galactic Voyager_ is hailing us." Carthridge told him. Wedge brought it up on his terminal. Leia's worried face appeared.

"Is Jaina-"

"She's fine, Leia. She's just exhausted from working so hard since she's been back." Wedge explained. Leia still didn't look convinced.

"I'm talking with Ackbar. Maybe she shouldn't be on duty." Leia looked back for a moment, said something to someone, and turned back to the screen.

"If the ship wasn't leaving for hyperspace in a minute, I'd come to yours. Watch her for me." The video feed cut, leaving a confused bridge crew, and a really worried Wedge.

"Sir, the coordinates for the Empress Teta system. Entering Hyperspace in thirty seconds." Wedge nodded, barely listening.

* * *

"They're searching for us, love."

"Yes, I know. I was expecting it. With their technology, and ours, they wont stop us. Another galaxy down, I say." The woman waved her hands, and a map of the galaxy and several surrounding ones were lit in different colors.

"Christopher, infiltrate the academy. The Jedi Academy. Find out what you can. Most of which we know, with the films and all, but there's much we don't know." The woman ordered, and her companion, Christopher, nodded.

"It will be done, love. Ami, this is our chance. For you to become the queen of the universe." Christopher told her, and she smiled wickedly.

"I know." Ami turned to her display, only her eyes showing beneath her hood.

Two chapter written while I had a little downtime. Take Care!

Oh, and I'm going to need help coming up for names for Jaden and Jaina's children. If you have any ideas, feel free to tell them to me.


End file.
